


"Solo piensa en Snape desnudo"

by wallflower_gnr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflower_gnr/pseuds/wallflower_gnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James decide hacer un experimento para ver las reacciones de sus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Solo piensa en Snape desnudo"

La primera reacción es la de Remus.  
Los dos están en el gran comedor.  
Sirius se encontraba viendo el ensayo del grupo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y lo más probable es que Peter esté con él.  
Así que solo quedan Remus y él.  
James observa al licántropo beber jugo de calabaza mientras termina la tarea de pociones.

-Oye Remus- dice James iniciando la conversación  
-No voy a hacerte la tarea de pociones, James-contesta Remus  
-No, yo me preguntaba…  
-Tampoco voy a ayudarte con Lily  
-¡Demonios Lupin!, ¡déjame terminar de hablar!  
-Bueno, adelante, ¿qué quieres?-Remus acerca el vaso a sus labios para beber de su contenido-  
-Solo piensa en Snape desnudo-responde James

Remus escupe el jugo manchando así, el pergamino con su tarea de investigación.  
Lo siguiente que recuerda James es estar corriendo de un furioso Remus Lupin.  
Los gritos de enojo del licántropo probablemente se escucharon en todo el pasillo.  
¡Te atraparé, Potter!  
¡No corras!  
¡James, ven aquí!

______________________________________________________________________

 

La segunda reacción es la de Peter.  
Luego de perder a Remus escondiéndose en un aula en desuso, encuentra a Peter ahí.  
Se sorprende al verlo en un lugar así.  
-Yo solo vine a hacer tarea-explica Pettigrew levantando un pedazo de pergamino-  
James decide no preguntar por qué en un aula vieja y polvorienta en lugar de la cómoda sala común, va directo al grano.  
-Solo piensa en Snape desnudo  
Peter frunce el ceño antes de contestar  
-No lo entiendo, ¿eso me ayudará con mi tarea?, ¿o es la contraseña de la sala común? Yo la olvidé y por eso vino aquí a…  
James rueda los ojos y no escucha el resto de la conversación.

-Solo, olvídalo, Peter, es un experimento  
-¿Y lo hice bien?-pregunta Peter esperanzado-  
-Sí, lo hiciste perfecto, compañero-contesta James con una sonrisa-Ahora debo irme-añade dirigiéndose a la puerta-  
-Nos vemos luego  
-La contraseña es “valor”-dice James saliendo del aula-

_______________________________________________________________________

La tercera y última reacción es la de Sirius.  
James la deja para el final porque sabe que será la mejor de las tres.  
Así que, con pasos apresurados se dirige al campo de Quidditch donde Sirius dijo que estaría.  
Una vez ahí no lo ve por ninguna parte, su rostro adopta una expresión de extrañeza.  
Pensó que su amigo estaría ahí.  
Aunque también pensaba que Peter estaba con Sirius viendo los ensayos, y resultó no ser así.  
Resignado regresa al castillo y esta vez, a la sala común.

_________________________________________________________

-¡Hola James!-lo saluda Sirius cuando James ingresa a los dormitorios-  
-¡Sirius!, te estaba buscando hace unos minutos  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Al fin lograste convencer a Evans para salir contigo?  
James niega con la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para la reacción de su amigo al decir la frase de su experimento.  
Ya puede imaginar la cara de asco de Sirius cuando se lo diga.  
-Solo piensa en Snape desnudo-suelta James tratando de lucir lo más serio posible y reprimiendo unas cuantas risas-  
Los ojos grises de Sirius se abren de sorpresa.  
James observa como éste se muerde los labios, mostrando nerviosismo.  
-Debo irme-dice apresurado Black para luego salir corriendo del lugar-  
Lo último que logra ver James es la erección que sobresale de los pantalones de Sirius.  
Abre los ojos por la sorpresa y aun aturdido toma el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad.

 

________________________________________________________________________

-Black, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-pregunta Snape tratando de apartar al otro-  
-Lo siento, yo no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes lo que ha dicho James?-contesta el Gryffindor volviendo a acercarse y dando besos en el cuello de Severus-  
-Como si me importara lo que diga ese tonto Potter-Snape rueda los ojos disgustado-  
-Solo piensa en Snape desnudo, eso es lo que me ha dicho-  
El Slytherin suelta una risa que al final logra convertirse en un gemido.  
-No puede evitar imaginarlo, espero que no haya notado mi erección cuando vine corriendo a buscarte-  
Severus vuelve a reírse, esta vez más fuerte, mira los ojos grises de Sirius y sonríe.  
-Si ese es el caso-dice Snape, para luego sacar la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y lanzarse un hechizo-  
En cuestión de segundos, Severus Snape está completamente desnudo ante un sonriente Sirius Black.  
Y también ante un muy sorprendido James que aleja su cara del vidrio de la puerta.  
Mira el mapa del merodeador, fijándose en los nombres de Sirius y Severus que hasta parece que se burlan de él.  
Ya ha visto suficiente.  
James guarda el mapa en su bolsillo y se dirige a la sala común donde soporta la reprimenda de Remus y las preguntas de Peter de cómo le va el experimento.  
James bufa y se lamenta al mismo tiempo.  
“Solo piensa en Snape desnudo”  
James no quería pensarlo.  
Y mucho menos verlo.  
Eso se gana por querer hacer un experimento con sus amigos.


End file.
